Even If The Whole World Is Telling You To Move
by Miss Scarlet Darkness
Summary: 18 months after the Captain America Civil War post credit scene. Kat is a mutant who can never age, frozen in time. With her help they pan on awakening Bucky and help him onto the right path, with that things get interesting. Slight cross over with other marvel movies/characters, mainly Avengers. Rated T for now, may change later on. (UPDATE - I have been updating the chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

1 year after Civil War post credit scene

A helicopter landed on the roof of the headquarters belonging to the ruler of Wakanda, T'Challa. A muscled woman with a large black army pack on her back, exited the chopper with her head low. She pulled out a top loader and hooked it on her right shoulder, she withdrew one more bag, a medium sized duffel. Ducking low to avoid the still turning blades of the helicopter, she jogged off the helipad.

The woman was dresses in black fatigues tucking into army standard combat boots. Her dark auburn hair tied back into a french braid nearly reached the small of her back. She was tall for a woman standing at 5 foot 10 inches, well built from years of grueling training.

The guard that met her on the stairs to the helipad followed behind her. He had an uneasy aura coming from him. It might have been because she carried an air about her that was terrifying and unnerving to even the hardest men. She was a hurricane or a tsunami. A force to be reckoned with that no man could survive.

They reached a door near the centre of the compound, the guard knocked on the door. T'Challa opened the door and locked eyes with the woman behind the guard. He nodded to the guard and he began walking back down the corridor.

"I didn't think you'd come." T'Challa smiled.

"I'll always come when you need me."

"Come in, there's someone you need to meet." He opened the door wider and the woman stepped in, placing her bags down against the wall.

A tall blonde man stood up from the sofa, "Miss Kat, this is Steven Rogers."

She smiled at the man, "We've met before."

He shook her hand, "I think I'd remember such a… face."

She smirked at him, "Rockaway Beach. James blew 3 bucks trying to win me a stuffed bear, and then you spent all the train money on hot dogs."


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. - For those who wish to know this is an AU piece of work. There are some alterations to deaths and story lines. Another thing is that I have a bad chronic condition and have not been well lately, hopefully I shall be updating more regular from.

Some storyline changes;

 **Rumlow** \- He didn't die in the explosion, instead it mutated the serum and turned him into a mutant that is difficult to kill as he has regenerative powers also super speed and power.

 **Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff** \- Is frozen in cryo sleep, machines are keeping him alive till he can be revived. {Because a girl can hope can't she?}

 **Hawkeye** \- I like the fact the hawkeye is deaf/hard of hearing in the comic books and was upset when he wasn't in the movie. (A friend of mine is HOH, so this is for him!)

 **Deadpool** \- Based on the newer film. (We will forever ignore the shit one from origins.)

 **Maria Hill** \- Is now head of SHIELD. She took over from after all the Civil war stuff happened. It was decided she was the best person to oversee everything.

Kat POV

The look on Steve's face was priceless. Even though it would be embedded into my memory for the rest of my life, I still wished I had a camera. He was still holding onto my hand but his grip was slack.

"Steven. You okay?" I asked.

He snapped back to reality, wrenching his hand from mine almost as if he'd received an electric shock.

"How? What… What's going on?"

"We don't have much time for delicacies so I'll be blunt. I'm a mutant Steve. I don't age, I can't die. When I met James and you back in the 1940s it was purely coincidence. When the war started I had begun working with _ which is where I met Peggy and the newly made captain america. I think I was a blonde at that point…"

I shook my head. "Any way. After you went under I worked on S.H.I.E.L.D. with Peggy and Howard. Afterwards I just floated around, my resume increasing. I got a call about a month ago from T'Challa asking me to help with James rehabilitation."

Steve just stood there not knowing what to say. He eventually sat back down on the sofa. T'Challa sighed, and gestured for me to sit "I think tea and some explanations are in order."

T'Challa took the other armchair and I sat on the sofa opposite Steve. "I'm sorry, this isn't what you need right now but I might be the only one able to help Bucky. In a few decades time medical research might have gotten far enough to help him, maybe not. He's still a human being and it's wrong to keep him frozen for too long. I've got a good metal picture from various past cases. I wish I could tell you more but it's confidential. I'm confidential, many people know about mutants, but they don't know about me and my powers. If they did, it could end the world. I'd be found dangerous, locked up and experimented on. Peggy made sure to destroy nearly everything on me, to keep me safe. She knew that one day I'd be useful to you once you had been found and because of that her and howard took my secret to their graves."

Steve said nothing, his beautiful blue eyes fixed on me. A gentle knock echoed in the quiet room. The door opened and a tiny lady walked in with a tea tray, she placed it on the table in between the two arm chairs and the sofa. She left with a smile, T'Challa poured us some tea, places extra sugar in Steve's cup. One thing I was proud of T'Challa was conforming to his father's love of chinaware, the current tea set I remember given to his father at his coronation many years ago.

Steve took the tea cup, it looked so delicate and small in his large hands. "So the short of it, you may be the only person who can help Bucky in the next ten to twenty years?"

I smiled, "Maybe, yes. I've read the report, there was a lot of damage done by Hydra. I've done a bit of digging of my own, used a few contacts and favours. I've got his trigger words, mission reports. I know everything. I can try to undo majority of the damage done. I may not be able to give you the old Bucky back. But no-one can ever come back from a war unchanged."

Steve nodded, "Okay then. What's your plan?"


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. - I shall try to lengthen the chapters from now on. I got a bit stuck with chapter 1 & 2, looking back now I could have stuck them both together but I do love a cliffhanger. The POVs are going to change throughout the story, I just find it easier than sticking with one particular person. Any feedback is appreciated. Please read, review and enjoy!

Three Weeks Later

Bucky POV

The first thing I could feel was cold. I felt like ice, right down to my bones. Part of my brain thought I was back in Hydra's base and they had awakened me for another mission. But it was the touch of a soft blanket being placed over me that calmed that part of my brain. No-one from that facility would never have been kind enough to cover me with a blanket, let alone one so soft and with a touch so gentle.

A warm hand slipped into my flesh hand, "Bucky. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

The voice was kind with a slightly rough, smoky edge. It sounded like they were just getting over a sore throat or had a 30 a day habit. It took a lot of effort to give such a pathetic squeeze. "Well done Bucky. You're safe, just relax and be patient, your body will be able to regain its functions in a little while."

I heard her shuffle off and mutter to someone else in the room, a door was opened then quickly closed. There was some quiet beeps and the sound of a pen scratching on paper. I tried to open my eyes, it took longer than expected. When I could finally prise my eyelids apart I was shocked to find the ceiling had been painted with a soft green and wasn't the dirty cellar in which my room was located within Hydra's facility.

A face appeared over me. It was a pretty face, even if it was still slightly blurry. "Hello Bucky, my name's Kat. You're in the hospital wing, we got you out of cryo sleep two days ago. Just take it easy okay."

It was nice to start feeling warm, the IV in my hand itched. The machine still bleeped and the pen was still being scratched across the paper. The minutes ticked by and slowly I started to feel the right temperature again. My throat felt sore and I tried to cough.

The scratching stopped. "You okay Bucky?" Kat asked me.

"Wa..t..er" I tried to croak.

I heard shuffling. "Okay Bucky I'm just going to raise the bed okay. You might feel a bit sore. Just tell me if it's too much okay?"

The top half of the bed began to rise up, lifting me into a more upright position. It pulled the muscles in my lower back. From here I could see Kat more clearly. She was tall for a woman, taller than women he was used too. In flat shoes she stood about 5 foot 10. She was well built, the sleeves of her scrubs clung to her muscular arms. The well fitted scrubs also clung across her ample chest. Her auburn hair was tied back tight into a high bun, it left her heart shaped face open not hidden behind any hair. She was lightly tanned, a smattering of freckles across her straight nose and high cheekbones. She was smiling at me with full lips. Her ice blue eyes seem almost white in the harsh hospital room lighting, there was a chunk of brown in her left eye that stood out harshly. Her unique eyes were framed with many lashes and perfectly maintained arched brows.

"Hello Bucky." Kat smiled. She held up a cup to my lips with a straw in. "Just take it easy okay."

She held the straw still so I could catch it in my lips. The chilled water felt like heaven running down my throat. Before long the cup was empty.

"That's enough for now, I don't want you to get sick."

I leaned back into the pillow not taking my eyes off her.

Kat picked her chart back up, "Okay Bucky, I'm just going to have to ask you a few quick questions. Do you know where you are Bucky?"

"Wakanda."

She nodded, scribbling something on her chart. "And how long do you think you were under?"

I had no idea so I just shrugged.

"Just a little over Eleven months. You missed christmas I'm afraid. Are you feeling any side effects; dizziness, nausea, pain or tenderness?"

"I feel groggy, like I've been drugged or had too much sleep."

She nodded, "That's one of the lesser side effects. Some walking and food will help get you feeling better."

My metal arm twitched. Only then did I notice that it had been replaced. When I went under, it was nothing more than a stump. Now it was a fully functioning arm. I lifted it and examined it. It felt lighter, like it was a real flesh arm. There was no longer a red star on his bicep.

"We thought we'd take the star off. It's also more upto date on technology. We've placed a chip into a panel on your forearm, it can activate a cloaking device. It makes the arm look like a normal flesh arm. There's a few other things too."

It was strange, it felt like it was part of me yet still foreign to my body. Kat tucked her clipboard under her left arm. "Well then Bucky, how about a walk and some food? After Steve can take you to your quarters. Then in a couple of days, if you're ready, we will discuss your treatment plan."

I nodded, "Sounds good."

Kat beamed once more, her smile flashing pearly white teeth. "Well bare with me, have another drink and I'll be back in a while."

She refilled my cup and placed it in my flesh hand. With another smile she flounced out of the room. I looked around my room while I drank from the cup. It looked like a room from a private hospital. The pale green paint made it feel much happier than the normal hospital white. I was attached to a machine that showed my heart rate, it was even and consistent. The quiet beeping sound was a comfort to me.

There was a knock and the door opened once more and Kat stepped in. "I brought along some help."

She pushed the door open wider and I saw Steve stood behind her grinning like a kid at christmas. "Man, It is good to see you."

They both entered the room, Steve stayed at the end of the hospital bed while Kat began fiddling with machines.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't think this day would happen so soon."

"Me too. I thought I'd wake up and you'd be an old man."

Kat snorted, "I'm afraid to say Bucky. He is an old man."

Steve laughed too. I looked at Kat and then back at Steve. He seemed so comfortable with her, I was surprised to see him interacting with a woman. I saw Kat pulling on a pair of latex gloves.

"Okay Bucky. Hold still for me, I want to remove your IV."

She laid my flesh hand flat on the bed and with quick steady hands removed the IV and placed a cotton ball over the small bubble of blood that formed. She pressed down firmly.

"Okay Bucky. Steve and I are going to help you out of bed. We're going for a short walk to the canteen and we'll get you something to eat. Then after Steve will show you to your room."

She removed the cotton ball revealing the skin had already healed over. She placed the cotton ball into a small yellow bin, followed by her gloves and snapped the lid closed. She washed her hands quickly in the sink and dried them on paper towels.

"Okay Bucky, What I need you to do is to swing your legs over the bed and sit on the edge. Then Steve is going to take your right side, I'll take your left. Then once you're ready you'll stand okay?"

I stared at her in disbelief. "You're going to hold me up if I fall?"

Kat smirked, "I'm stronger than I look."

Kat pulled back the blanket. My legs were covered in long cotton trousers, they were different from the ones I had entered cryo in. I shuffled my legs over the side of the bed, they weren't overly sore but I felt stiff.

Kat gripped onto my metal arm, not showing any discomfort about the coldness. Steve gripped under my flesh arm.

"Okay, Bucky when you're ready put your feet on the floor. Then slowly add more of your weight. Steve and I have got you, don't worry."

I did as she asked. Her and Steve's grip tighten slightly when I stood. I swayed unused to the feeling and I could feel my left leg gave out a little but true to her word Kat kept me up. I couldn't see how a human like her could hold up someone like me. If she was human…


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. - Woo another update! Thank you guys for the reviews and follows they really mean alot. I promise that it's going to get rolling in this and the next chapter. Times might start getting skipped but there will also be some form telling you how much time has past. If any speech is in italics it means that it's in a different language. If you need anything clarifying or anything explained then just leave a comment or send me a message. Any feedback is appreciated. Please read, review and enjoy!

Kat's POV

Bucky was devouring his food like there was no tomorrow. Slower than the first plate as both Steve and I told him off. You would have thought the cafeteria food was the most finest cuisine in the world. Which it could have been, T'challa did like good food. I pushed a bottle of water towards him.

"You need to keep your fluid intake up, it helps your body regain its high function again."

He nodded with a mouth full and dragged the bottle towards him. Steve and I sipped on coffee watching Bucky with wary eyes.

Bucky swallowed his mouthful and took a long drink. "Kat… Why do you look familiar?"

Steve stiffened and I sighed, "I did hope this could wait for another day."

Bucky sat back in his chair and stared at me with his piercing blue eyes.

"How can I put this… I'm like you and Steve but where you two were made… I was kinda born like this."

Bucky frowned, "Okay… But why do I feel like I know you?"

I smiled, "Rockaway Beach. You spent three bucks trying to win me that stuffed bear. Then Steve spent your train money on hot dogs."

The water bottle dropped out of Bucky's flesh hand. A blank look came over his face.

I frowned, "Bucky? You okay?"

There was no response from him, his eyes were glazed over not blinking.

"Steve, do not move. When he attacks, get out."

"Kat? What's going on?"

"I think I've triggered something. Just get out okay don't worry about me. Get out, get Sam and T'Challa. Don't come back in, until he's completely out." I turned back to Bucky, his eyes were still on me but not seeing. "Sergeant Barnes?"

His eye snapped back to focus and he swiped the tray onto the floor and lunged across the table at me. We both toppled to the floor, his metal hand round my throat.

I locked my legs around his and grabbed his metal wrist. "Steve, GO!"

Bucky whipped his head round and saw Steve frozen in place. He tried to get up and charge at him. My legs prevented him from moving his legs, "Steven, Now!"

Steve turned and ran for the door at full speed, I heard it shut and the electronic deadbolts snap into place. While Bucky was distracted by Steve's retreating form I flipped him over onto his back. I punched him across the face, his grip loosened on my neck so I hit him again and again. His hand fell from my neck, he surely must have been disorientated. I scrambled up and tried to find the small red box that contained a sedative strong enough to work on Bucky. The contents of my bag had scattered across the floor when Bucky had knocked me off my chair. I saw the red box had slid across the shiny floor and now was a few tables away. I turned to run but Bucky had regained his bearings and jumped at me slamming my head into the table.

White stars clouded my vision and I could feel blood start to trickle my face. Bucky flipped me over and smacked me across the face with his metal hand. That hurt. My lip split and more blood began to make its way down my face. Growling I brought up my leg and kicked him hard in the hip. He went flying back and slammed into another table breaking it into pieces. I struggled to clear my vision, I could feel the large dent in the table my head had made. I wiped away the blood from eyes and dived for the red box. I managed to reach the box and get the auto-injector from inside. Clutching it in my hand I felt a presence behind me. I turned and saw Bucky in a fighting stance.

"Why aren't you dead?"

I smirked, "It will take a lot more than a slap to take me down buddy."

He glared at me, "I am not your buddy."

The door slammed open behind me. Sam, Steve and T'Challa burst in all of them ready to stop Bucky. Why was I not surprised that they didn't listen to me.

He began to charge at them. I managed to catch him round the neck with my free arm. I locked my legs around his waist and stabbed the auto-injector into his flesh bicep. Realising he had be injected with something Bucky roared with angry and grabbed me from his back by the arm round his neck. He threw me to the floor onto the floor in front of him. I tried to scramble away from him on my stomach but he stood on my right ankle pinning me. I didn't see his leg rise but i felt it come down on my left ankle. I heard the bones crack and couldn't hold in the scream that escaped me. Bucky took a step back and swayed, I pushed myself into a sitting position and reached for my shattered ankle. Bucky dropped to his knees, the sedative was starting to work. With the last of his consciousness he leaned forward and grabbed my head in his flesh and metal hand.

"What did you do to me?!" he growled.

"Goodnight Bucky." I smiled my lip splitting further.

He sneered and I heard Steve shout my name. Bucky jerked my head to one side snapping my neck.

Steve's POV

It had been two hours Bucky was sound asleep back into a different hospital room, except this time he was chained to the bed. The bed to the left of him was occupied but Kat. She was dead, her skin was grey and ashen instead of its normal bronzed tone. Her luscious dark auburn hair was now coming loose from its bun and was matted with blood. T'Challa sat next to the bed reading a book, acting like his friend was merely sleeping not lying there dead.

Bucky began stirring, realising he was restrained to the bed he began to panic. I stood quickly resting my hand on Bucky's shoulder, where flesh met metal.

"Buck it's okay, It's Steve, just relax. You're back in the hospital. I'll untie you in a minute. Just calm down."

Bucky opened his eyes. He was looking around wildly like an animal caught in a trap.

"What happened." He choked.

"Kat and I took you to the canteen, got you something to eat. We think Kat might have triggered you with a word or something."

Bucky's eyes grew wide, "Kat...I… I killed her didn't I."

There was rustling from Kat's bed, T'Challa stood placing his book on Kat's legs.

He walked over to Bucky's bed, "Do not worry my friend. She has survived much worse."

And if by magic Kat bolted upright in her bed, sucking in huge lungfuls of air. She coughed a couple of times and groaned.

"Okay someone please tell me who's' idea was that?" Her voice was hoarse. More rough than usual. "Actually don't answer that."

Bucky was staring at her, mouth open. I couldn't take my eyes off her either. Not sixty seconds ago Kat was dead, no heartbeat, no pulse. Yet there she was colour slowly seeping back into her skin with every breath. I remember her telling me about what happens, but it was still shocking to see. She stretched her neck, small crunched and pops were heard. She looked down at her bed and saw T'Challa's book had fallen of her legs. She looked over and glared at him.

"For the tenth time. I am not a book rest!"

She reached forward to touch the leg that Bucky had broken. The swelling had gone down considerable but it was still purple in colour. She wiggled her toes and moved her ankle slightly. She removed the pillow and swung her legs out of bed. She stood holding onto the footboard, with shaky legs walked over to Bucky' bed.

She smiled at him, "Don't worry dude. It's not the first time a brain washed psycho tried to kill me."

T'Challa laughed, "She's right."

She rested her hand on his flesh arm, Bucky flinched under her touch but she didn't remove her hand. "We expected this might happen, that's why Luke called me."

Bucky frowned, "Who's Luke?"

Kat giggled, "It's my nickname for T'Challa. The first time I met him was in america and that was the name he used at the time. It kinda stuck."

Bucky laid back into the bed. Kat began to undo the restraints that held Bucky down. Bucky began to panic. "What are you doing? It's not safe. I'm not safe."

Kat smirked at me than back down at Bucky. "What you going to do bud? Kill me?"

I began to undo the restraints on my side of the bed. When he was free Bucky sat up and looked at Kat.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well Steve's going to take you to the gym, it will help work of the sedative and the cryo sleep. Then he'll take you to your room. You can shower and relax, then when you're ready we can talk okay." Kat rubbed his shoulder.

"We'll talk about how we're going to help get you better. You can ask any questions you like. But right now I need a shower and half a bottle of Whiskey."

She pat Bucky once more on the shoulder nodded to me and walked out with T'Challa once he had collected his book.

I looked down at Bucky, who looked so worn down. I clapped him on the shoulder, "Come on Bucky, A run and a bath will do you some good."


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky POV

The sound of knocking woke me from surprisingly a dreamless sleep. The late morning sun was shining through a gap in the curtains. After the incident with Kat, Steve had taken me to the gym we had run so many laps that I had lost count. Once Steve had dropped me off to my new room, I had taken a shower and dropped into my bed afterwards. It felt like I had been asleep for too long. I felt stiff and my muscles ached. I knew i'd been out of the game too long, i'd have to carry on with the gym to build my strength back up to what it was before. There was another knock at the door. My sensitive ears pick up Steve's voice from the other side of the door.

"Please god, let him be okay. Let him remember me."

He knocked once more and I called for him to come in.

The door swung open and Steve was dressed in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. He held a tray in his hands with breakfast on it and a folder tucked under his arm."

He smiled at me, "Morning Buck, breakfast and then Kat asked we go and see her for a bit."

I nodded sitting up in bed, scratching my now stubbled chin. Steve placed the tray on the coffee table between the sofa and the TV. He sat on the far left of the sofa, pouring coffee from the cafetière into two mugs, the folder carefully placed on the arm of the sofa. He added sugar to one of the mugs and sat back into the sofa. I sat down on the other end and uncovered my breakfast. There was scrambled egg on toast, a bowl of fruit, coffee and a bottle of water. I reached for the bottle first and drained more than half of it. Then I pick up the plate of eggs and began to devour it not realising how hungry I was.

"Kat said take it easy. She told me you need the good stuff. I have no idea what that means anymore."

Steve talking about Kat made me stop eating and an uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. I put the half empty plate back in the tray and picked up the coffee mug.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

Steve smiled, "Yeah she's good. She was back to her normal self this morning, swearing down the phone to some poor bugger. I've never heard any woman used that many profanities not even Nat."

"Is it true what she said? About Rockaway?"

Steve grimaced, "Yeah it's true. I over watched them do a face scan on her and the pictures. She's a match. She also showed me some of her own personal photos, she still had token from one of the rides."

Steve pulled out a strip of pictures from the folder and handed it to me. It was the type you get from a old fashioned photo booth. The pictures were of Kat and I pulling various funny faces. The last picture was of us kissing.

I swallowed hard. Kat had not changed a day, not even a wrinkle. The only things that were different were her clothes, hair and she had on makeup, they all fit in with the 1940s era. The woman smiling up at me from the picture was the woman I had killed not even 12 hours ago. I handed the photos back to Steve unable to look at them anymore.

"Okay, I believe it."

Steve sighed, "It's going to be tough, it was tough for me, but I've read through everything she gave me; her plans and programs to help you. I think that this is the best chance we will have in the next fifty years. Once you're ready, we can all go through it."

I drained the rest of my coffee, "Okay, just... Let me shower and change and we can go."

Steve nodded and turned on the TV, sipping his coffee. "There's some clothes for you in the wardrobe. Things we thought you'd like and would be comfortable in."

I nodded and stood, placing my empty mug back on the tray. I opened the wardrobe doors and found a small selection of clothes. A few pairs of jeans, two stacks of t-shirts in various colours; Hoodies, jumpers, boxers and socks, a few other items were in the lower drawers. There were a couple of pairs of shoes lined up on the floor. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and boxers and made my way to the bathroom.

The bathroom was spacious, painted in a cool, pale blue and with a white tiled floor. It had a large fancy bath, big enough for two by the window. The toilet was in a separate water closet on the opposite wall. Next to the water closet was the shower. It was large with a glass door, a huge metal shower head made the warm water feel like rain on my skin. Someone had placed shower gel and shampoo on a little shelf inside the shower.

Once out of the shower I stood at the sink with a towel wrapped round me, staring into the mirror. The man staring back at me could do with a haircut and a shave, they would have to wait for another day. I left the towel on the rack and dressed in my new clothes. To my surprise they fitted perfectly.

With one more look in the mirror I stepped back out into my room. Steve was still watching TV, it was switch to an American news channel. When he heard the door shut he turned to face me.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

I nodded, stuffing my hands in my pockets, "I guess we should get on with it."

Steve smiled, "Kat did say that if you wanted to take your time, it's a lot to process."

I shrugged, "Let's get it over with."

Steve nodded and began to collect the tray.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Steve balanced the tray in one hand he rummaged in his jeans pocket. He pulled out a key, "it's your room key. I have a spare and T'Challa has a universal key."

I took it from him and tucked it in my pocket. It seemed a bit old fashioned to have a key in such a high tech place. "Thanks."

Steve nodded and opened my room door, he turned left and began walking down the corridor. I quickly followed him locking the door behind me. At the end of the corridor he knocked on a unmarked door. A young woman opened the door and took the tray from Steve. She smiled and nodded at me.

Steve and I began the short walk to our scheduled meeting place.

"Who was that woman?" I asked him.

"Each of the private rooms have a caretaker per section. They take care of things such as room service, housekeeping. They keep things running. Amare is in charge of our hallway."

"Ah okay. Where's your room?"

I'm on the same hallway. Just on the other side and at the end in the corner. I thought it would be good being near enough when you need me, but still giving you space. It was Kat's idea."

I nodded. From where my room sat half way down the hallway on it meant I sat right in the middle between Steve's room and Amare's room. It was nice having space for once.

"You can trust Amare. She's helped me out a few times. Our hallway is special. It can be secured at the end and the window for our protection. That's another reason she's there. If either of us have a bad turn she can seal us in and can raise the alarm."

I swallowed hard. I didn't like the thought of being trapped. But if Steve trusted her then I could learn too. It was one less worry out of my head. I would sleep better in the future, knowing I could be sealed in and not hurt anyone.

We came to a set of frosted glass doors. Steve turned to look at me, "you ready?"

I nodded, "As I'll ever be."

Kat's POV

I was lounging on the sofa in my new office, T'challa was sat in the armchair in between the two sofas. I had Bucky's file on my lap flicking through, a coffee in my other hand. There was a knock at the door, I called for whoever is was to enter.

Steve walked in first, followed slowly by Bucky. I placed my cup and the folder on the table and stood, my dress swished around my calves.

"Good morning, Gentlemen."

Steve gave me a quick hug and peck on my cheek, taking a seat on the opposite sofa and began talking to T'Challa.

I held out my hand, "Hello Bucky. How are you feeling."

He gripped my hand, "okay I guess. I want to get started."

I smiled at him, "that's a good plan. Take a seat."

Bucky took a seat on the sofa with Steve and I sat back in my spot.

"Today we're going to go over the plan I have for you, then I'll give you a few days to settle and we can start on Monday. So you'll have four days for freedom so settle in and make any changes you'd like."

Bucky nodded.

"T'challa is here because he's going to be part of your physical recovery, Steve too. Obviously Steve is here as a friend and confidant too."

I handed Bucky and Steve a folder each, "this is everything we have planned, there's a couple of backup plans too, just incase they don't work first time or you find it difficult to begin with."

Bucky frowned down at a page, "I don't need to be treated like a baby."

I nodded taking a sip of my coffee, " I know that. It's a precaution incase we encounter more trigger words that we don't know about."

Bucky grunted and carried on reading.

Steve looked a bit confused at the technical words on the paper, "hey doc, could you talk me over this in English please?"

I smiled at him, "yes sorry, it's an official report."

I flicked to the page Steve was reading. It was an overview of everything I had planned. A sort of timetable of progress.

"To begin with we plan on _ your activation words. This is going to be the most mentally straining part. We're going to have to work really hard on desensitising you. After that things are hopefully going to run smoothly."

"Is this going to be dangerous?" Bucky asked. "Cause i don't want a repeat of yesterday."

"I know it's not ideal but that's why i'm here. I can't tell you it won't be dangerous but with a bit of luck would shouldn't have another episode. I did a bit more research last night and this morning and i'm sure we've got every single word."

He nodded, "Okay."

"Also I think you might benefit from some Physical therapy. It will help you get used to you new arm, to build your strength back up. Once you've found an exercise routine that works for you this will help us with the third part of your recovery."

"The second step is going to be helping you regain some of your memories. There's no physical way to regain lost memories, they come back in their own time. With help from photos and other cues you'll begin to form mental links and memories will slowly begin to return."

I gestured to Steve. "Steve will be with us for these sessions, we both agreed that he'll be better to take point with this part. I'm going to take a step back, i'll be here just for support."

Steve placed his hand on bucky's shoulder. "I've been busy finding lots of old pictures. I had a friend in DC send over some personal ones."

"Was it sharon by any chance?" Bucky asked.

Steve's face turned a lovely shade of pink. He coughed and shuffled in his seat, placing his hands back onto the file in his lap.

"If you too are finished, shall I continue?" I asked.

Bucky smirked and nodded.

"After we work on your memories i'm sure we're going to uncover things that aren't very pleasant. The resurfacing memories are sure to revel PTSD and cause panic attacks. So I plan on helping you understand what's going on and techniques that will help you with the panic attacks."

I looked towards steve, who nodded his head back at me.

"I've actually…" steve coughed and cleared his throat. "I've been having some sessions with Kat and they really have helped. Before you woke up Kat tested a lot of different techniques on me to find the one that would work best for you. They've helped me sleep better, I know how to calm myself down after a nightmare."

"The nightmares are pretty bad." Bucky muttered.

I nodded. "That's not a surprise. A lot of veterans find the nightmares are the worst part,. We can try medication, but the dose you'd have to have is very high. It might make it worse because you won't be able to wake yourself up. But I've got some things that can help you wake yourself up."

I began to check things off my fingers. "So we'll sort out your activation words, then lost memories and also your PTSD and panic attacks. Happy so far? Any questions?"

Bucky shook his head, "I don't think so I'll go over all the detailed stuff over the weekend and i can discuss it with you on monday. I have one question what's the last bit?"

I flicked through my folder unsure what he was talking about. I found the last page and skim read it. "Ah, i forgot about that bit. Steve and I were talking about doing a life 101 class. It get you up to speed with all the things you missed. I'm not sure how we're going to do that just yet. I doubt you and steve want to sit in a classroom all day. It might be something for the two of you to do in your spare time. Read books, watch movies, give you some life skills."

I leaned forward and placed my folder on the table, "Along side all of these things don't be afraid to talk to anyone. Steve, myself, T'Challa. We can even find you an amazing psychologist if you want to talk to someone else."

Buck stared at me, "Thank you, I'll try."

"I think that's enough for today. Go do some reading and relax. Anything you need just let steve or Amare know."

"I will. Kat… what am i supposed to do for four days."

I smiled at him. I knew this would happen, after having no down time for the past 70 years the man was stuck as what to do.

"You can go to the gym, the library has got some good books. Steve told me you like art, we can get you some supplies. Tell you what, I'll make you up a list as stuff that you'll need to complete for monday. I'll drop it round later."

Bucky smiled at me, "thank you. For everything."

"You're more than welcome. You deserve a chance at life."

Both he and steve stood, taking their folders with them. I heard their conversation disappear down the corridor.

T'challa looked at me over his tea cup. "Think you're over your head yet?"

I threw one of my cushions at him.


End file.
